ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Conor Welve 11
Conor Welve 11 is the 7th episode of Zane Miller 10 Plot Zane makes friends with a new guy in town who's going to be learning at his school starting the new year. He turns out to be a power-crazed maniac that manages to absorb someone Zane's Omnitrix's energy. Zane must take down Conor, who now possesses similar abilities as Zane. Story Zane is sitting in his chair with his head resting on his desk. The seat beside him is empty. His other classmates are talking. Then the teacher comes in together with a tall muscular guy with blond hair, wearing a white sleeveless T-Shirt and dark green knee-length shorts. Both of them stop in front of the blackboard. The class goes quiet. Zane gets up and looks at the front of the class. Teacher (Gesturing with her hand towards the boy): Good Morning class! This is your new classmate. He transferred over and will be learning with you from now on. Boy (In a deep voice): Uhh... Yeah. My name is Conor. Conor Welve. I'm 17 and please don't piss me off. Teacher (Looking for an empty seat): Okay. Zane, is Ren coming in today? Zane (Looking to his left and then to the teacher): I don't have the slightest clue, but I doubt he'll be outside today. Teacher: Well in that case, since I've been meaning to split the two of you apart anyway, this seems like the perfect opportunity. Conor, take the seat next to Zane, please. Conor nods and walks over to the seat. He throws his bag on the table and sits down beside Zane. Zane rests his head back on his desk. Zane: Hey! I'm Zane. Nice to meet you. Conor: You from around here? Zane: Yeah. Born in Hawkpoint, Raised in Hawkpoint. Conor: You wanna like show me around town or something. Zane: Today? It's raining outside. Conor: it's best if I get to know my surroundings as fast as possible. Zane: Okay. We can just go after school. Conor: Sounds perfect. Conor puts his arms behind his head and closes his eyes. When the lessons have ended the two meet by the exit. Conor now has a black jacket on him. The two walk outside. The rain has cleared, but it's still a cloudy day. The trees in the school garden are still green, not a tint of red or yellow. The duo takes the only path that leads to the road at which they make a left. Zane (looking at Conor): Hey, is it OK if we stop by my house? I want to drop this piece of "knowledge". Conor: Sure. Zane: We can stop by your's as well if you want. Conor: That won't be necessary. Zane: As you wish. So what do you want to know about this town, huh? Conor: Do you happen to know where a guy like me could earn a few bucks? Zane: I guess you could work at the local supermarket. I think they're always looking to hire. Conor: No, man, You misunderstood me. I want to make cash, not work. I want to find the most beneficial way to earn money. You get me? Zane: I guess I do, but sorry I don't know of any other ways. Conor: Sucks. I'm guessing that you won't know who Mr Brown is. Zane: Mr Brown? What do you want with him? Conor: You know him? Can you take me to him? Zane: Major Events *Conor Welve makes his debut *Conor gains the abilities of Four Arms, Heatblast, Accelerate, Ghostfreak and Stinkfly *Stinkfly makes his debut *Heatblast makes his debut Allusions *Leon Stone High School is a reference to the main character of the writer's other series - Transformation *Mr Brown is an allusion to Ms Brown from the play "After something noble, unknown" by A. Eglitis. Characters Heroes *Zane Miller *Ren Smith Villains *Conor Welve (First Appearance) *Vilgax (cameo) Aliens Used *Four Arms *Heatblast (First Appearance) *Stinkfly (First Appearance) *Ghostfreak *Accelerate Trivia *Stinkfly appears only so that Conor could get the ability to fly. *Mr Brown was never intended to be a character in the series, but after seeing the play, he was added in as a link with Connor's past. Category:Episodes Category:Zane Miller 10 Category:Zane Miller 10 Episodes Category:Reo 54